This 70's Show
by TieDyeJackson
Summary: There isn't enough Jeric out there that isn't them seeming to fall in love out of nowhere or post series. This is my own Re-imagining of the series from the beginning so definite AU. Thanks to FoxtrotBlueshift for encouraging me to write this.
1. Chapter 1

Eric Foreman was feeling like a pretty far out guy. He got beer for his friends, he was getting the Vista Cruiser, and he was going to a concert. Maybe if he worked up enough guts he would finally ask out Donna. She was one of his closest friends and he'd loved her since forever. Then that bonehead Kelso had to invite the Devil along. Jackie Burkhart was a year behind them. He didn't know what Kelso saw in the girl, she was shallow and the embodiment of all that was evil. She had probably never even seen Star Wars. Luckily they had left pretty early and Eric could enjoy this minor buzz while getting to look at Donna. He went to bed extremely contented with his life just the way it was.

They had went to the hub and he had to listen Jackie go on at length about Fez. He would take the funny little foreigner over that pumped up princess any day. She just irked him in a way he couldn't quite put a finger on.

There was nothing quite as calming as The Circle in the basement. He never laughed as hard as he did when with the boys. Hyde was going on about a car that ran on water and the conversation went into what they would do with his car and then Fez got confused about boats. He was getting a bit of a weird vibe off Hyde but that could just be the buzz. His Mom and Dad pulled him to the side and were giving him a long lecture about responsibility. He was freaking out a bit because of the wallpaper pattern that seemed to be moving in all kinds of directions behind them. He nodded when he thought he was supposed to, said yes when he deemed appropriate and he thinks his father said something about not taking the car out of town. Then the Holy Grail was in his hand, HE FINALLY HAD THE KEYS.

x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

Of course the car breaks down while they are on their way to the concert. They don't have any cash but they have their tickets. They kick Jackie and Michael out, man this concert may be enjoyable after all.

He slips his hand in Donna's and at first she is a bit hesitant but then presses her hand into his , she smiles shyly and he smiles back but something just doesn't feel right. He looks over to Hyde who gives him a big grin with metal hand in the air but he sees the smile fade as his shades take in their locked hands. It suddenly makes sense why Hyde has been a bit standoffish as everything clicks in Eric's head.

Hyde was always the tough one that saved his ass for as long as he could remember; the friend who always stood beside him no matter what. He even remembers when he dropped his own ice cream and before he could even say darn it Hyde has thrust his own cone in Eric's hand. "I didn't like that flavor anyway" Hyde had told him. He had known the guy forever and could read him like a book. He had known Donna just as long as Eric had and looking at him now he could see that he had liked her just as much as he had. How could he have been so oblivious, yes, he did have a crush on her but stepping back and looking in he could see what Hyde saw. Donna was a lovely girl but she was tough as nails and she did not take guff from anyone. She was Hyde's perfect damn fit and he was too damned blind by some puppy dog love he had when he was a kid to even notice it.

He looked up at Donna and she looked at him a little strange. "What's wrong, Eric?" She said as she slipped her hand from his.

Eric took a breath and decided it was time for Hyde to finally have his ice cream.

"This doesn't feel right, Donna. You will be one of my best friends till the end of time but I know someone who has liked you for just as long and is a lot better fit for you than me?"

"What are you talking about, you dork?" She laughed as she punched his shoulder.

"Seriously, Donna. Look at him over there looking like a kicked puppy, He never looks like a kicked puppy, he's too damned tough for that" Eric smirked.

Donna followed his gaze to a totally oblivious Hyde with his hands in his pockets covertly brooding and completely oblivious to all those around him.

"Whoa ?! Hyde?!" Donna looked at Eric like he had spontaneously grown a second head.

"You know deep down he's a great guy and I think he's been sitting on the sidelines for me despite his obvious feelings" Eric leaned closer as he put his hand on Donna's shoulder.

Donna looked back and him and then Hyde again and shook her head in confusion. "Wouldn't that be weird, I always thought we would be together when we got older? … and come on … it's Hyde?!" She looked at Hyde again but this time Eric could see a bit of uncharacteristic shyness as she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Maybe just hang out and see? As for me, I will survive, who doesn't want to see their two best friends happy?" Eric shrugged and gave a subtle smile. Donna smiled back and gave him a hug. They would always be friends no matter what.

"I'm going to step out for a bit, I need some fresh air." Eric said in Donna's ear and she nodded and spaced out into the music, dancing from side to side.

He passed in front of Hyde who moved his head inquisitively.

"I'm going out for air and maybe seeing if Kelso and Jackie want to see some of the concert" Eric yelled.

Hyde nodded his head and patted Eric's shoulder.

"I kinda get the feeling it's not me she's interested in and I am not that broken up about it, we make better friends, Donna I mean. "

Hyde stopped moving and looked at Eric with a scrunched brow.

"Maybe you could keep Donna company?" Eric patted his shoulder and made his way up the stairs without looking back.

x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

He started making his way back to the Cruiser and he groaned at the tender moment shared by Jackie and Kelso; just what he needed to end his day. He was about to turn around when Kelso seemed to have noticed him.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" Kelso laughed as he bounded out of the back of the car.

"I was going to see if either of you wanted to take my ticket, but I see you are bus…"

"SCORE" Kelso's shout interrupted him mid-sentence as Kelso pushed his girlfriend down in the dirt and swiped the ticket from his hand and started running for the stadium. "I'm gonna get to check out the concert …. Maybe I'll get to see some chick take her top off … AWESOME" Kelso jumped and twirled completely oblivious to a now pissed off Jackie rising from the ground beating the dirt off her jeans.

Eric plugged his ears and shuddered at the thought of what was coming next ….

"MICHEAL KELSO … YOU GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANCE!"

"I would babe, but who am I to deny Todd Rundgren?" Kelso shouted into the night, his voice getting further and further away paired with distant laughter.

x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x- x-x-x- x-x-x-x-

Eric wondered if he squeezed shut his eyes a little tighter and pinched the bridge of his nose a little harder, that maybe just maybe the crying bawling mess that was formerly known as annoying Jackie would just shut up.

"He said all those sweet things to me," she sniffed "but all it was was lies to get me to make out with him " She sobbed.

For some reason she had her face buried in his shirt and was soaking it , damn his gentleman like qualities he thought as he patted her back.

"There There?"

She pulled herself off his shoulder and wiped the water logged mascara flowing down her face. "Why aren't you in there anyways? I thought you were trying to make time with the lumberjack?" Jackie puttered.

"I was but I think Hyde likes her more so I figured I'd give them a chance" Eric shrugged and then shook his head at how easily he had poured his thoughts out to the devil.

She paused and looked up at him genuinely and, if he didn't know her better, a warmth that wasn't a by-product of hellfire.

"Micheal Kelso is a jerk. But you know what Foreman, you are pretty sweet for a nerd…"

She put her face back in his shoulder to quietly sob a little and he found his arm around her without even thinking.

"And your still the pure source of all evil, devil"

He swore she laughed and for some reason that made him smile as "Izzat Love" flowed towards them from the stadium.


	2. Chapter 2

A special thanks goes out to FoxtrotBlueshift who nudged me in the direction of making a story for one of my favorite pairings.

I don't own anything but a love for the show. This is published unedited so forgive any grammatical errors.

Creative and constructive criticism is accepted and sorry for the Star Wars snafu on the previous chapter. Let's just chalk that one up to Eric's latent clairvoyance :P.

Eric's 17th birthday was fast approaching and he dreaded the fact that his mother was most likely planning to throw him a surprise birthday party. He was really getting too old for it and he wasn't really feeling up to it. He felt like he was in a bit of a funk but he kept on trucking like the old Dead song had said.

He looked around at his friends and tried to buck off this feeling of being low. Everyone else was in a great mood. Only he and Fez were the ones alone. He was happy for Hyde and Donna who seemed to hit it off like gang busters since the concert. He was happy two of his oldest friends had found each other, mostly on account to his actions. Eric grinned to himself at the thought.

"We want you guys to keep our relationship on the down low, if you don't mind", Eric came back to reality at Donna's words and she leaned in towards Hyde. "Until we figure out how to break it to Bob" Hyde couldn't help but grin and add that part in "I'm hoping for at best a 'stay the hell away from my daughter' but I'm hoping for him trying to douse me in holy water while calling the nunnery to cart his daughter away". Donna chuckled at his joke and gave him a good frog in the arm.

"That would be hilarious, like a nun could even get Donna in a wheel barrow!" Kelso giggled to himself as they all turned to him with a look on their faces that Eric like to think was calculating the amount of times Kelso was dropped on his head as a child. Donna picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"OWWW … My Eye !"

Kelso rubbed his face as he trudged his way over to the freezer to grab another Popsicle, all the while rubbing at his face.

Eric decided to break up the cycle of Kelso by voicing his concerns.

"So my birthday is coming up" Eric said with little zest in his voice.

"One Kitty Forman surprise coming up" Hyde rubbed his hands together in glee and gave Eric a nudge to enjoy his best friend's misery just a little more than he should.

"I don't need you to remind me," Eric laughed and pushed Hyde's prodding elbow away "I've told mom I don't need one, that I just want to hang out with my friends because I'm getting too old for cake and I don't really want to see my sister …"

"Wait, Dude … The one from college … The one that is totally hot" Kelso jumped off the freezer with a look on his face like a kid in the candy store.

"Michael !" Eric cringed at the scrreching sound of the devil emitting from the cheerleader he had almost forgotten; the one big rock to Eric's window of calm. Then again, she was justified given the subject matter.

"Jackie! In my defense… she is totally smoking" Kelso made his way over to his girlfriend with her crossed arms and eyes that could kill.

Hyde and Donna leaned towards Eric. Hyde smirked and with a straight face said "And the speed of stupid in 3…"

"I mean she is in college and she's got a rockin bod"

"2"

"And being in college you know those chicks always put out, sweetie"

"1"

The sound of the smack was almost deafened by laughter erupting from the couch.

"OOOH, smacking Kelso is funny, yes?" Fez jumped up in glee and before Kelso could raise up to stop him or tell him no he was rocked back to the chair with another hit. Even Jackie's evil demeanor broke and she laughed as the three friends on the couch were in tears as Kelso pouted and rubbed his face.

"SO NOT COOL" Kelso screamed angrily at Fez before registering the laughter of his other friends; His expression lightened and he started to laugh as well, "Ok, maybe it was a good burn." He plopped himself down beside Jackie who moved to the lawn chair with crossed arms.

Eric wakes up and sighs, one more day to his birthday. He makes his way to the kitchen and his mother shoos him away from both the fridge and the cupboard. "Mom, I don't want a birthday party"

Kitty laughs nervously "What are you talking about, who said anything about a birthday. Ha Ha!"

He shrugs and eats his breakfast and on his last bite he looks up to see Jackie standing in the patio window with his mom waving her in.

"Well mom, looks like I won't get a party, the devil is here to take me to another Hell" He grins as Jackie sticks out her tongue at him.

"Shut up, nerd"

Kitty puts her hands on her hips "Both of you, LANGUAGE … and for the last time sweetie I have no idea about the party of which you speak of"

Eric sees his friends playing basketball in his driveway and starts to get up.

He hears his dad from behind his newspaper "He's too old for a party, Kitty"

His shoulders slump and he decides to let his mom down easy. "Listen mom, I know things are tight and like dad said I'm too old for a birthday"

He sees his dad straighten up and drop his paper in front of him "I'm the one who decides if things are tight, now what do you want for your birthday, dumbass. Don't worry about cost as long as it's reasonable"

"I want a cassette tape player for the car… not an eight track …. But a cassette player"

"Of course sweetie" Kitty looks at him sweetly and his dad just nods sternly and goes back to his newspaper.

"I'll get you something American made, good quality for your American car"

"But dad, that sounds kind of expens…"

"You aren't putting cheap gas in that car are you?!"

"No dad …" he sighs "whatever you get me will be fine and mom, no parties," Eric says as he departs, grimacing as Jackie shakes her head at the exchange and smiles.

"Perish the thought, my little trooper. Ha Ha"

He shakes his head as he hears her breathe a sigh of relief and a "That was close" as the patio door closes.

"So, did you ask for the cassette player?" Kelso inquired as they tossed the ball back and forth.

"Yeah, I really hope I get it" Eric passed the ball back.

"Of course, music makes the ladies romantic" Fez said and Kelso chuckled and threw for the basket.

"Yeah dude, I may have to use your back seat. Cause you are never going to …. BURN!"

Eric turned as Jackie scoffed at what he was saying and she rolled her eyes and went back to talking to Donna on the porch.

"Best present since Rocky" Hyde followed up and Donna burst into giggles.

"What's a Rocky?" Fez chimed in inquisitively.

"Foreman's GI Joe." Kelso laughed "He was in love with that damn doll until I lost it in the quarry!" Kelso frogged Eric in the shoulder and Eric returned a death glare.

"Action Figure Kelso, Action Figure. And I didn't talk to you for like a week after, I was so mad."

"You took that thing everywhere, Eric" Donna chimed in. "Red would get so mad because his son would sleep with a doll like a sissy"

"ACTION FIGURE" Eric yelled out and started rough housing with his friends until they returned to a quiet yet fun basketball game.

The boys all make their way down to the basement and run smack dab into Laurie, bent over the dryer in little clothing.

"Who is this Goddess?" Fez said.

"Less Goddess, More Hooker" Hyde chimes in.

"Hyde" Laurie snarls.

"Whore" Hyde responds.

"Little Brother" Laurie ignores Hyde.

"Unspeakable Evil" Eric grins and looks at Hyde.

Kelso falls over himself to get to Laurie " Hi Laurie"

"Hey …. You" Laurie rolls her eyes.

"Kelso aren't you forgetting you have a girlfriend" Eric scolds.

At the word girlfriend Laurie's face goes from indifferent to scheming. She starts to run her hands through her hair and body and then reaches for Kelso .

"Is this true, stud muffin? Are you taken … such a pity, I'd love to have a …taste" The amount of sleaze in her voice makes Eric's skin crawl.

"No definitely not … nope … no way … perfectly single" Kelso stammers out.

Immediately Laurie straightens out and the sultry look makes way for one that Eric knows too well. It's one of pure unadulterated joy-filled evil. She points behind them.

All eyes turn to a now shaking weeping Jackie who bolts out the basement door with Donna following at her heels. Eric quickly follows them out.

He hears Hyde asking why she is such a bitch. She replies it's good for her ego.

He finally figures out where they went after searching for a while. He knocks on the door at Donna's and is greeted with Bob's smiling face.

"Hello Eric, if you are looking for Donna she's upstairs with a crying girl. Who made such a pretty girl cry, it wasn't you was it, of course it couldn't be you Eric … you are a good egg" Bob rambles on. "Your birthday is coming up , getting to be a grown man … are you hungry … I can get Midgy to whip you up something?"

"That's all right, sir. I was wondering if you would mind me checking in on Donna and her friend?"

"Well Eric, I normally don't like boys going up to my daughter's room. Aren't you too a bit of an item?" Bob replies.

"We decided we were better friends"

"Well that's too bad." Bob stops to think for a minute "Like I said Eric , you're a good egg, but keep an eye on my Donna, I don't want her involved with the wrong kind of boy."

As if on cue, Hyde walks through the door without knocking. "Hiya Bob, Hey Eric, is Donna here?"

Bob's smile quickly vanishes and it looks like the wheels are spinning in his head.

"You… Eric… you can go upstairs but Steven Hyde I want to have a word with you" Bob says as he points directly to Eric's best friend.

Eric looks to the frightened face of Hyde and then towards the door to the living room and stairs and mouths "Sorry" as he leaves his friend alone to the wolves.

He hears Jackie's weeping as soon as he hits the top of the steps and quietly makes his way down the hall and raps gently on Donna's door. Donna swings open the door.

"Your sister is a mega-bitch" Donna states quickly.

"It is a cross I bear" Eric replies "I wanted to talk to Jackie but you may want to get downstairs because that nun with a wheelbarrow may be waiting sooner than you think"

Donna looked at him oddly for a minute and as realization dawned on her face she bolted for the stairs.

"Hey" Jackie croaked.

"Kelso's an idiot, even more so than usual and my sister is just a horrible human being," Eric shuffled his feet. "I'm really sorry about them both."

"Thank you, but I'd like to be alone, Eric." She sniffed out.

"OK, I hope you feel better" He said as he closed the door. He paused before leaving, thought for a moment and then turned back to the door.

"Hey Jackie"

"Yeah"

"I would still really like you to come to my birthday tomorrow if you feel up to it. I'd really like all my friends to be there"

He didn't wait for a response; he gently closed the door, avoided the loudness in the kitchen and slipped out the back door.

Eric woke up the next morning to a birthday breakfast, his dad told him to mow the lawn and the Gang had shown up in their best clothes.

His parents had gotten him an eight track (sigh)

Hyde and Donna had given him some tapes (yeah…)

And he got whole bunch of other gifts but his heart felt heavy because she hadn't shown up.

He didn't blame her for anything, after everything that happened she didn't want to be near them, he got it but it was surprising how much her not being their dampened his day.

He heard the doorbell ring and decided to distract himself and take a breather by saying he would go and get it.

He would never admit how much his heart swelled when he opened the door to a dripping wet Jackie Burkhart.

"Hey, do you want to come in … maybe I can get you a … towel or something?" He stopped himself from laughing.

"No, Eric. I need some more time but I couldn't let my friend down on his birthday," She smiled and for some reason he felt her grin down to his toes "close your eyes, dummy."

He closed his eyes and reached his hand out, a wet mass went into his hand and he grimaced.

"Happy Birthday, Nerd Boy"

By the time he had opened up his eyes she was gone and in his hand was something he hadn't seen in over ten years.

He could barely speak over the lump that rose in his throat as he looked down and only the tiniest of squeaks made its way out.

"Rocky"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - sorry for the really late update. Life gets in the way and I'm distracted by shiny things. Hopefully some of you like Chapter 3.

Eric looks over his friends in the basement. It's been a few days since his birthday and Hyde and Donna had finally stopped being nervous. There was a long talk with a very upset Bob that he was glad he had avoided but Bob has put his foot down and told his daughter not to see her boyfriend so of course they spent all their time over here now. Fez was sitting there eating a bag of candy. How the hell did he have candy with him at any given moment? Jackie was shooting angry looks at an oblivious Kelso as they all watched Scooby Doo. The calm moment was interrupted by a very angry shrill voice.

"Michael, you are such a jerk!" Jackie screeched making everyone jump. "You haven't even apologized for what you said!"

"What?!" said Kelso incredulously, "I totally said that I was sorry that I think Foreman's sister is totally hot and I even meant it… even though she is really hot" He laughs and goes to grab another popsicle.

"Michael, you have no consideration for my feelings at all telling that bleached up whore, no offence Eric …"

"None taken when you hit the nail right on the head" Eric replied.

Jackie nods and smiles at Eric before she turns back to Kelso with the same venom she had a moment before, "telling that slut you didn't have a girlfriend!"

Everyone one is so silent you can hear a pin drop and Eric scans the room to see nervousness on everyone's faces until he stops on Hyde who grins at him and nods his head.

"How was study hall today Kelso?" Hyde smirks as Kelso turns chalk white.

"I learned that a cat always falls on his feet" Kelso blurts out.

"No No Kelso, you weren't in study hall today." Fez looks up from his candy for the first time with a clueless grin on his face.

"No way Fez, I was there!" Kelso leaps off the freezer and twitches as he throws up his hands, "Funny Foreigners mixing up their days!" He shakes his head and laughs nervously.

"No Kelso. I remember at lunch" Fez nods as he looks off in the distance recalling "You were skipping study hall because you wanted to get to second base with Pam Macy. I was upset because I love the baseball and I wanted to play!" Fez pouted.

Hyde falls back in his chair from laughing too hard as Kelso makes a bee line for the side door followed hot on his heels by a very ticked off devil with fire in her eyes "Michael Kelso, you get back here right now!" is the last thing everyone hears before the door slams.

"Why is everyone leaving?" Fez pouts even more as Hyde returns his chair and then himself to the sitting position.

"He wasn't talking about baseball, Fez. He was talking about making out with Pam Macy behind Jackie's back" Hyde shook his head and continued to chuckle as he drapes his arm back around Donna.

"Ahhhh…. I see. Kelso is a whore!" Fez responds.

"Exactly" Hyde shakes his head.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Eric, Hyde, Donna and Fez are hanging out in the kitchen when his mom comes buzzing in and out of the kitchen, very flustered and running all around the house. His dad just looked up from his paper at the kids and told them not to eat him out of house and home and went back to his paper only dropping it occasionally to shake his head at his wife.

"Hey Dad, why is mom running around so much?" Eric enquired.

"The President is coming to town." His dad grumbled.

"What President?"

Kitty zoomed backed into the kitchen, "The President of the United States, Gerald R. Ford. The thirty-sixth, eighth, fortieth, I don't know, he's the President! I need to vacuum. Eric, you tidy up this basement! A pie! I gotta make a pie!" and with that she ran back out.

"It's not like he's coming to our house. And if he did, I'd kick him in the kiester." Red hollered at the door that was now almost revolving.

"We will not pay an homage to a corrupt electoral system." Hyde said thrusting his fist in the air.

"Shut up Steven. I can say what I say because I was in Korea. You're just a kid with a smart mouth and an ass in need of a foot" Red shakes his finger then he turns his attention to Eric.

"So how's the car?"

"Real good" Eric says as he snaps to attention.

"By real good you mean you rotated those tires like I asked you to?" Red leans forward.

"Dad, don't they rotate every time I drive?" Eric snickers until Red gives him a glare "I'm sorry."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Jackie gave up on looking for Kelso and made her way home. She overheard her father.

"This is when normal folks step up to the microphone and ask the President questions, now you the important thing is to choose the right person. A working class guy, your average Joe. I guess someone you and I would call loser."

Sometimes her dad could be a real Jerk.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Donna stormed into the basement with fury in her eyes.

"Can you believe this?" She flops down beside Hyde with her arms crossed.

He looks at her with a look of confusion, somehow still pulling off his always present aura of zen.

"My dad," she tosses me her arms in the air, "He wants me to wear this stupid part of the flag jumpsuit and was totally insulted when I refused. Said it was something we can do as a "family"." She just tries to laugh it off "Anyway, what are you dill holes up to?"

"WE'RE GOING TO STREAK" Kelso jumps up and fist pumps in the air.

"Shut your hole, Kelso" Hyde chides pointing up to the floor above "You want Red's foot to meet your ass repeatedly?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The day of the Presidential visit Donna was surprised to come downstairs and find her boyfriend sitting on her couch.

"What are you doing here Hyde?" Donna rushed down the steps, "You better get out of here or my dad is going to kill … well give you a stern talking to!"

"He kind of invited me." Hyde said as he uncharacteristically squirmed.

"Why would he invite you … OH NO "The fear crept onto her face and she saw the kitchen door start to sway "NO DAD, YOU AREN'T ALLOWED TO KILL HIM!" She leapt into the air trying to cover as much of Hyde as humanly possible blocking him from whatever her father had in store.

She looked up to see a confused look on both their faces.

"Hi Honey, what did you do that for …. Wait … before you tell me …. Steven, I'm happy to say we were able to get what we were looking for …. I had a hope that I was wrong about you … and my boy … you came through in spades and I'm just tickled pink"

Donna finally came to her senses to see her father in his hideous tracksuit holding smaller copies in each of his hands.

"I'll go get Midgy to press them for you and my little Turtle Dove … Welcome to the Family Steven" Bob said over his shoulder as he ran back in the kitchen.

"What the HELL, Hyde? " Donna turned back with a confused look on her face.

"Look Donna …. My mom doesn't care if I'm alive or dead and my old man … I don't even know him. Do you know how lucky you are to have two parents who care so much about you that it breaks their hearts when you don't want to do a family activity"

Donna's confused face fell and she flopped beside him.

"My dad really is all heart, isn't he?" Hyde nodded.

"And it's only one day of sheer embarrassment" Hyde nodded again.

"And you are gonna wear that thing, just to support me"

"Yeah Donna," Hyde sat up and put his arm around his girlfriend "That and the fact that I am so getting sex for bowing to the man like this."

His chuckle made her heart swell so much she almost didn't frog him in the arm … almost.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

He had actually done it! He had streaked in front of the President. Even if it was yesterday Eric felt so alive.

When Jackie had come to him and told him that her dad was trying to get his dad to ask a stupid question because they weren't supposed to rock the boat and Red being the prideful man he was, was tripping over his own words and feeling like a Jackass in that crowd. So along came naked Eric to the rescue! His dad had even been his own version of grateful.

Why couldn't he be more impulsive like that; not worry about what other people would think or how he would look…

Like Jackie at the concert…

Or Jackie in the basement with his sister …

Or Jackie during the assembly….

Or…. Jackie …

… Repercussions BE DAMED!

Eric dropped his rake and prayed to God that his feet would beat his brain.

He made his way out from the backyard and down the outside basement steps before he even had a chance to blink.

The door slamming made everyone jump.

Fez dropped his candy all over the place.

Donna thought it was Kelso and was getting ready to deck him.

Hyde regretted switching from his chair to the couch to be with Donna as Forman actually stepped on his leg to get to his destination.

And Jackie could only feel her heart flutter as Eric's lips crashed into hers.


End file.
